bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
To Be or Snot to Be (Episode Script)
Episode Script Recap :Narrator: Last time, Beauty tangled with Kodebun, a hair-hunt commander, and he had more in mind than just changing the color of his aura. Kodebun read Don Patch’s mind, which ended up leaving the whole gang in quite a pickle. Don Patch became a hillbilly. Bo-bobo awakened the legendary nosehair king from a 3000 year snotty slumber. The Booger Brigade was shocked by the royally purple king, who stood up to Kodebun and told him that nobody trying to push an “everybody must be bald” agenda would be allowed in his part of the wood. Then in a jaw-dropping career move, the nosehair king decided he wanted to race bikes in France. As the king rode off into the sunshine, Bo-bobo knew he must deal with Kodebun, and the king knew he must win the yellow jersey. Bo-bobo knew it was a battle of wits and that he was unarmed, so he struck quickly, defeating Kodebun and protecting hair everywhere. : :Bo-bobo: I’d like to ride. Let’s go. :Don Patch: It’s our turn! Let’s hit the road! :Beauty: What!? :(Bo-bobo and Don Patch sit on top of a hippo) :Bo-bobo & Don Patch: Riding a rhino is safer. Hop on a happy hippo! :Beauty: A rhino’s safer!? :(Bo-bobo and Don Patch ride off on the hippo) :Don Patch: Rhino, shmino. This is all the rental place had available. :Bo-bobo: High-o, hippo! :(A rhino shows up next to Beauty) :Beauty: Wait, you’re a rhino! :(Beauty gets on the rhino) :Beauty: Mush! :Beauty rides the rhino and catches up to the two) :Narrator: Once again, the ever-clever Bo-bobo and his friends have proven, even when you don’t have wheels, you can still get a safe ride. Main Episode : (it's another beautiful day, as Bo-bobo, Beauty and Don Patch walk in the meadow, Beauty notices a beautiful daisy flowing with the gentle breeze) : Beauty: Oh, my, look. What a beautiful daisy. (a butterfly flies by the daisy, Beauty giggles) Sometimes, natural beauty like this just hits me like a ton of bricks. (Don Patch tackles Beauty from behind) And why'd you do that?! : Don Patch: (as he's wearing make-up) You may look cute, pinky, but there's only one guy here, who really brings in the viewers, and that's me! Did you see a big star?! : Beauty: What?! (as the mysterious boy spies from a branch) What are you talking about?! : Don Patch: I have got star power! I'm big, and the whole world knows it! : Beauty: You've flipped! : Don Patch: Uh-huh. : (episode title card appears) : Bo-bobo: Today's exciting adventure, "To Be or Snot to Be, Or Best Fishes Be Hoppy!" : Don Patch: (as he punches Beauty, who shouts "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!") Wait! I'm a big star! Hold it, honey! I'm the star! : (A movie clapboard is clapped) : Bo-bobo: Cut, cut, cut! : Don Patch: So, how was I? : Beauty: Huh? : Bo-bobo: (is dressed as a Baseball Coach) You're supposed to do the Hit-And-Run! : Beauty: Was I supposed to hit or run?! : Don Patch: (jumps towards Bo-bobo) Honestly, Director, how was my screen test? I wanna be the best leading actress, ever! Like a great baseball player, I wanna hit every scene out of the park! : (he grabs onto Bo-bobo, but slides down to ground level) : Bo-BoBo: You are catty, but our story is about a pussycat that falls for a doctor. : Don Patch: It is? : (Bo-bobo hands Don Patch a script) : Bo-BoBo: Here's the script. We begin rehearsal in two minutes. : Don Patch: Yes, sir. Ohh. (reading script) Labyrinth: The Maze of Love. Ohh. "Cast: Bo as The Prince, and Don Patch as... The Dog?!" You rat! You said I'd play the cat! I will never play an old, stinky dog! : Bo-BoBo: Shake boy. : Don Patch: (now in a dog face and puts his paw in Bo-BoBo's hand) Arf. : Bo-bobo: Don, did you step in that sesame seed gum, again? (Don Patch has natto on his paw) Go clean up. : Don Patch: Hm. Right, mom, I'm cleaning my bowl, cause I love eating all my cereal, it's so sugary! With a side of sushi, it's a balanced breakfast! : Bo-bobo: And freeze! Hold that pose! (Don Patch holds that pose for several seconds) Cut! Now, that's what I call real acting! (He and Don Patch shake hands) Congratulations. : Don Patch: I put more of that gum on my hand. : Beauty: That was MINE!! : (Bo-bobo and Don Patch laugh, the mysterious boy is still spying on Beauty, Beauty looks behind her, and he ducks behind the tree) : Heppokomaru: (thinking) Whoa, hope she didn't see me. : Beauty: (thinking) I've had this feeling that someone's watching us, besides you kids out there, Now I'm sure of it, someone's checking us out! (aloud) Hey, Bo-bobo! : Narrator: And now, the Bo-BoBo Theater presents a love story to curve your spine, starring the Original Dr. Feel-Good, the Bo-Tector of that Dance called Romance, uh, Bo. The Play-Within-A-Movie, "Love is a Rose With Thorns and Aphids, But You Gotta Prune the Danish, Act III!" : Beauty: It already started?! : (Scene changes to an outdoor theater, where the animals of the forest are watching Bo-BoBo and Don Patch do their acting) : Beauty: (thinking) Oh, I see. This is "Love is a Rose, Pruned by Aphids eating a Thorny Danish?" : Don Patch: I don't think that I'll make it, doctor. : Bo-bobo: Nonsense, you're a dogwood, not a rose, petunia-breath! You're gonna live, as long as you wolf down some food! : Beauty: (thinking, as she looks at the program) Huh. Impressive. They even printed up programs. : Don Patch: I'm starving, but I'm starving for love. : Bo-bobo: Eh! This might work! (reaches into his medical bag) I've got just the thing to get you back to feeling like a frisky pup! It's VINEGAR! : Don Patch: What? : Bo-bobo: Drink some down, Doctor's orders. : Don Patch: No way! : Bo-bobo: I love eating sushi with vinegar, so if you wanna be my girlfriend... : Don Patch: I won't, no way! : Bo-bobo: This apple vinegar is mighty tasty. : Don Patch: Well, then, give me a swig. : (Don Patch drinks some ponzu through the straw, but it turns out the ponzu's drinking Don Patch, instead) : Beauty: AHH! The vinegar's drinking him! : Bo-bobo: (laughs sinisterly) It did work! (laughs) Drink more, drink more, Buttercup! (laughs) It's the curse! The curse of apple vinegar! : (the bottle finishes drinking Don Patch completely) : Bo-bobo: (picks up the bottle, and throws it) Now, enjoy your flight! Adios! : (the animals clap their paws, hooves or whatevers, as the curtain falls) : Beauty: Huh. Mm. (she runs down the stairs into a basement of the theater) I can't believe those two. I bet they charged all those folks money to see that so-called play. We're gonna have to have a talk about this! (She opens the door) But there's something more important. This guy has been watching and following us! : (Bo-bobo is dressed up as a cheerleader, crying) : Bo-bobo: (crying) I can't. I can't do another cheer. My pom-poms are all pommed out. I just can't perform in front of people anymore. (cries) : Don Patch: (slaps Bo-bobo) Snap out of it! Come on, now, Sandy girl. You have got to pull it together, this very minute! We've worked and practiced too hard to give it up, now. : Bo-bobo: Huh? : Don Patch: It's scary for everyone, Sandy, but let's give it our all. Sound good? : Bo-bobo: Sounds good. I will try, and thank you, Sibly. (gets up) I can do anything! After all, a waste is a terrible thing to mind! I can do it! : Don Patch: That's the spirit! : (lights go out, then come back on, and Bo-bobo is dressed up as a Kabuki actor) : Bo-bobo: Ready? Let's go! : Beauty: What the HEY?! : Bo-bobo: Charge! Here we go, Kabuki! Here we go, uh-huh, uh-huh! : Don Patch: Yeah, Oh, yeah! : (back outside, the next performance is about to start) : Female announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our show, "Kabuki Puki," recommended by three out of every four plumbers who chew gum. : (the curtain rises,) : Beauty: Huh? (The curtain rises to reveal Don Patch as Sushi, and Bo-bobo in armor) Don Patch wearing a Sushi?! : Female announcer: And presenting, the Ninja-ettes! : (Music starts) : Don Patch: Music? (Ninjas run onto the stage) AAAHH! : (the ninjas throw off their garb to reveal they're bunny girls) : Bo-bobo: It's showtime! : Don Patch: Huh? : (The Bunny girls dance a dance, and Bo-bobo laughs a silly laugh as he dances) : Don Patch: Hey! Nobody told me about this stuff! : (The Bunny girls dance, and Bo-bobo laughs and dances) : Bo-BoBo: Here, sushi boy, give 'em something good. : Don Patch: Wha-? : Bo-BoBo: Here's your chance, break a leg, it's your time. They're waiting for you. Now go blow their minds. : Don Patch: OK! (deep voice) Thank you! And now, I would like to do my rendition of "Ain't That a Hit On The Head." A one-a, a two-a... Hey, there!!! (is then hit on the head by a water basin; thinking; in a regular voice) Was that a doggy bowl? They are loving me. (collapses) : Bunny girls: Yeah! : Bo-bobo: Nice shot. : Beauty: Bo-bobo! : Bo-bobo: Hey, there, Beauty. : Beauty: This is no time to be goofing around! I want you to know that we are being followed by someone! : Don Patch: EEEHHH! I don't like the sound of this. Who is it, a guy named Ken? : Beauty: I'm thinking it's a hitman or a car salesman. (vision of someone in a black coat and hat is seen) Someone scary. : Bo-bobo: No, that's not it. : Beauty: Then, who do you think it is? : Bo-bobo: The Mean Green Soup Aliens! : Beauty and Don Patch: Mean Green Soup Aliens? : Bo-bobo: That's what I said. Trim the hair out of your ears! : (A vision of the Ochazuke Aliens forcing people to eat the Ochazuke is seen) : Bo-bobo: These aliens' favorite food is rice soup. I hear they're trying to invade our planet, and force Earth's entire population to eat this stuff! (vision ends) Get me? : Beauty and Don Patch: (inagreeably) Mm, hmm. : Bo-bobo: (crying) You guys don't believe a word I said. (cries) Huh? : Ochazuke Alien: Hi, there. Want some soup? : Don Patch: He was right! : Beauty: That alien's exactly like he said! : Bo-bobo: (cries) Rotisserator, thank you for traveling through all those galaxies, just for me! Now my friends finally believe what I said. : Ochazuke Alien: Who's Rotisserator? (punches Bo-bobo away) : Beauty and Don Patch: Bo-bobo! : Ochazuke Alien: (is holding a photo of the mysterious boy) Hi, there. Do you two happen to know this guy? : Beauty: Wait! I know that face! : (the eyecatch begins and ends) :(in the forest, a standoff between the heroes and the Ochazuke Alien occurs, and two foxes are looking from the side) : Don Patch: (narrating a letter) Dear Mom, my friend Bo-bobo is crying a river, because there's some punk-looking kid that's after us. Then, this Mean Green Soup Alien showed up, searching for this punk, too. Oh, yeah. Please send me more money, so I can buy designer clothes, so I can look like a foxy chick. : (the two foxes run off) : Beauty: (thinking) Wait, it's all coming back to me. (a flashback of the boy saving Beauty from Tarashi is seen) That time, when that Hair Hunt Trooper had me cornered in the forest. The skull-and-crossbones T-shirt, that was him! (The flashback ends) That's the guy, the one who saved me! : Ochazuke Alien: This troublemaker must be squelched, because he refuses to comply. He must be destroyed, because... He won't eat rice soup! Not with salmon, pickled plums, not with seaweed, two, three, he just won't eat it! (cries) : (the mysterious boy still hides) : Heppokomaru: (thinking) Oh, man, this isn't good. They already sent a new bounty hunter? I bet this alien dude reports directly to some duck-tailed hairdo freak from outer space. : Ochazuke Alien: He wouldn't even eat my soup with chocolate. I must succeed, I need human help. You must tell me every little thing about this punk. In return, I'll reward you with my rice soup. It's quite good. (a loaf of french bread goes into the soup, and hits the Ochazuke Alien; a lump grows on his head) Stale french bread is a weapon. Mmm, Interesting. WHO TOSSED A LOAF?! : (A backdrop of Americana is seen) : Bo-Bobo: Listen here, Mean Green - We do things a little different, here on Earth, ya soup pusher! (Bo-bobo, who has a spiked helmet and shoulder pads, and a mustache, eats a bite out of a burger) We like eating good, old American food. : (Don Patch, with a chef's hat, and matching fancy mustache takes a sip of coffee) : Don Patch: And drinking coffee from Seattle. ¿Comprendé? : (Bo-bobo is eating the Ochazuke) : Bo-bobo: I won't eat rice soup stuff. No way, no how! : Don Patch: Mm-hmm. You know what you were just eating?! It was that rice soup! : Bo-bobo: That was ice cream. : Don Patch: You were eating ice cream with chopsticks? I doubt that. : Bo-bobo: I wasn't eating soup! Now that that's settled, could you pour me some more broth? : Don Patch: Why, of course, son. Mom knows that broth helps the ice cream melt. :Beauty: Bo-bobo. :(Bo-bobo eats the Ochazuke) :Bo-bobo: Hm? :Don Patch: (after a few seconds, he notices) Oh, no! Are you eating rice soup?! :Beauty: There's something you should know about that punky kid the Mean Green Alien's trying to hunt down. He once came to my rescue, he's really a good guy, which means this alien creep is really a bad guy. :Ochazuke Alien: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's right, I'm really a bad guy. (Laughs crazily) :Bo-bobo: Hey, Beauty! Don'tcha know not to judge soup-crazy aliens? :Beauty: But, you've always protected us from bad guys. I'm sorry, but I thought, since he admits he's a bad guy, you'd defend us against him. :Bo-bobo: Come on, is that my style? :Beauty: Huh? :Bo-bobo: I'll beat that alien like a drum. :Beauty: Thanks, so much. :Bo-bobo: And for doing this, you take over my taking-out-the-trash chores. :(Don Patch growls, and goes over to the Ochazuke Alien) :Don Patch: Please, give him the thrashing of his life, I'll take over washing the dishes for you! Go get him! :Ochazuke Alien: (laughing) Why not? I'll show B-O what kind of terror a Mean Rice Soup Alien can create when he's trifled with! :Don Patch: Aww, you're the best, Mean Green. :(Storm clouds form) :Bo-bobo: Those storm clouds mean one thing, I'm gonna rain down on you! Could I get a letterbox format, please? (screen goes to Letterbox) Yeah, this is the Director's Cut, baby! (goes into a battle stance) Hmm. :Ochazuke Alien: (also goes into a battle stance) Hmm. :Don Patch: Mean Green, don't regroup, Make that Bobo into soup! Mean Green, don't regroup... :Ochazuke Alien: (fires his Ochazuke Beam at Don Patch, as the letterbox format goes away) Put a cork in it, jerk! (laughs) Whomever my Mean Green Soup Beam hits will desperately crave my soup until they either eat it or go mad! :Beauty: But, Don Patch is already mad. :Bo-bobo: Hang on, Don Patch! :(Don Patch breathes heavily) :Don Patch: (simultaneously with Bo-bobo) I WANNA EAT A BOWL OF RICE SOUP! :Bo-bobo: (simultaneously with Don Patch) HE WANTS TO EAT A BOWL OF RICE SOUP! :(Beauty gasps) :Don Patch: I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP! I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP! I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP! I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP! :(Bo-bobo punches Don Patch away) :Ochazuke Alien: Want some soup? :(Bo-bobo goes up to the Ochazuke Alien) :Bo-bobo: I wanna eat clams! Fried clams, steamed clams, clam casino, clam chowder! Gotta, gotta, gotta!'' CLAAAAAAAAMS!'' :Ochazuke Alien: I don't have a clam beam. :(Don Patch lands elsewhere in the forest) :Don Patch: Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Rice soup! Rice soup! Rice soup! Soup rice! Soup rice! Soup rice! Soup rice! Soup RICE! IIIII WANT RICE SOUP!!! :Beauty: Bo-bobo, we're back. Come on. Action! :Bo-bobo: (runs off) Clams, clams, clams! Gotta find them! :Beauty: Whaat? Wait, Bo-bobo! Wait! :Ochazuke Alien: (sighs) These humans are way out there. Wait! You won't get away! :(Beauty runs through the forest, after Bo-bobo) :Beauty: Wait! (she continues running, until she comes to a clearing) Booooo-bobo! Now, where could he have gone? :(Don Patch runs past Beauty, still crazy for Rice Soup) :Don Patch: Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta! I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP!! :Beauty: Hm. : (Beauty goes to the lake, to find Bo-bobo drinking from the lake) : Bo-bobo: These... clams... are... delicious! : Beauty: Hm. : Bo-bobo: Yeah! Yeah! : Beauty: That's water, not clams! : Bo-bobo: (as he jumps into the lake) Geroni-clam! : Beauty: Where are you going? : (In the lake, Bo-bobo swims, laughing with his mouth open) : Bo-bobo: (thinking) Down here, I'm gonna gulp down all the clams I can. Here goes. AAAHHHH!! Ahhhhh. (burps) Great, I am all through. Clam-tastic. I'm full of clams. Hm? : (The Ochazuke Alien is in the water, approaching Bo-bobo) : Ochazuke Alien: Hello, so we meet again. How Clamorous. When it comes to fighting, I do a lot better underwater. You're gonna regret that you ever decided to tangle with me, Frizzy-head. : Bo-bobo: I'm already regretting it! This is it! Flying Fist of the Nose Hair! : Ochazuke Alien: Fist of the Nose Hair? : Old Man: Sorry, no can do. (closer up, Bo-bobo's nostrils are shut) Can't risk getting our hair wet. Uh-uh. : (Bo-bobo hits the old man with his tongue, the old man floats up towards the surface) : Old Man: OW! : Bo-bobo: My friend! (The old man yelps in pain) Do your backstroke, pal! Dang. (Points at Ochazuke Alien) You did that to my friend! : Ochazuke Alien: WHAT?! : Bo-bobo: You give me no choice! I call for help from those who live in the deep! (goes into his traditional battle pose) Underwater Fishball Super Fist of Nose Hair! : Ochazuke Alien: Underwater and Fishball? : Bo-bobo: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... : (cut to Don Patch STILL running for Ochazuke) : Don Patch: Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup-soup-soup-soup-soup-soup-soup! I STILL WANNA EAT RICE SOUP!! : (cut back to the fight between Bo-bobo and Ochazuke Alien) : Bo-bobo: Underwater Fishball Super Fist of Nose Hair! Sleep With the Flopping Fishies Dance! (Flops like a fish) Uh-huh, uh-huh, flopping! Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah, flopping, flipping, flopping! Uh-huh, uh-huh : Ochazuke Alien: (falls) Fish fool! : Bo-bobo: Uh-huh, uh-huh, Flopping! Uh-huh! : (several eyes are seen within a cave in the lake) : Bo-bobo: This flopping flipping is tough on my back! Uh! : (Strange creatures are seen swimming) : Ochazuke Alien: Strange creatures are closing in on us! What are they? : (The creatures close in, turn out to be old men, wearing sumo loincloths) : Elderly Man 1: Hey, sorry we took so long! : Ochazuke Alien: Those are men! : Elderly Man 1: (presents Bo-bobo with a bowl) Phone in your order, next time. : Bo-bobo: Fishmen, thanks for coming. : Ochazuke Alien: Fish?! : Bo-bobo: There's nothing like good clam chowder, when you're cold and wet. (begins to eat it) Now, this soup's delicious. Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum! : Ochazuke Alien: You're not even eating it! : Bo-bobo: Of course, my favorite part is eating the clams. : Younger Clam: Hey, brother, do you think we'll have the honor of being eaten whole? : Older Clam: I'm sure of it. We're not gonna go the way of poor Dad and his buddies. We're not gonna be chopped and made into clam juice! : (the Younger Clam is grabbed by chopsticks) : Younger Clam: Wow, here goes. Ha-ha! I'll send you a postcard, okay, brother? : Older Clam: I'll write back! Now, have a good time, I'll be joining you real soon! Oh, yeah! For so long, we've dreamed about this day. Guess I'm a little sad that he went before I did. He's always been my little bivalve brother, but that's kind of shellfish. There he goes, I'm feeling kinda clammy. : (Bo-bobo's Uvula looks at the little clam) : Bo-bobo's Uvula: Huh? He's nothing but clam juice size! : Bo-bobo: Huh? Hmm. (discards the younger clam) : Younger Clam: (as he falls to the depths) I'm not clam juice size, I'm delicious...! : Older Clam: How dare you say that! He was my brother! (charges at Bo-bobo) I'll make you into clam juice! : Bo-bobo: Yeah? Bring it on! : (he fights with the clam, tickles him once, fights some more, tickles him, then finishes the clam, but Bo-bobo was the one who was finished) : Older Clam: Later, jerk! : Ochazuke Alien: Boy, that clam really showed him! : Older Clam: Clams aren't just chewy, we're tough! : (outside the lake, a bear is about to eat his ochazuke, when Don Patch shows up) : Grizzly Bear: Hm? : (the bear eats the ochazuke, and Don Patch gasps, cries, rushes at the bear, but gets sent flying) : (Back in the depths of the lake, the fight still goes on between Bo-bobo and the Ochazuke Alien) : Ochazuke Alien: Now, no more playing around! (extends two of his arms, and wraps them around Bo-bobo) Now, it's your turn! Try my Mean Green Soup Beam! : Bo-bobo: Underwater Fishball Super Fist of Nose Hair! Sleeping With the Flopping Fishies Dance 2! : Ochazuke Alien: What? Did he just say "2?" : Bo-bobo: Yeah! (he flops like a fish, plays a flute) : Ochazuke Alien: Yep, I have a bad feeling about all this. : (creatures swim towards Bo-bobo and the Ochazuke Alien) : Ochazuke Alien: Is it an earthquake? Oh no! : (those same men are present, except they fully dressed in kimonos) : Ochazuke Alien: Augh, it's them again! What? What is it? What are you guys doing? : (The men chuckle sinisterly) : Ochazuke Alien: So, you looking for a rumble? (the men gang up on the alien) AAAAAHHH!! : Elderly man 1: We welcome you to our world with a kiss. : (They try to kiss the alien) : Ochazuke Alien: These guys are sloppy, red-faced kissers! I can't stand this, I gotta go phone home! : (the elderly man catches up to the Ochazuke Alien) : Elderly man 1: Wait, hold on! : Ochazuke Alien: Kiss this alien goodbye! : Elderly men 1, 2, amd 3: Don't go, yet! : (Ochazuke Alien screams, and is grabbed by the leader) : Elderly man 1: We want to present you with this shlubb box to remember your trip. When you open it, you'll turn into a shlubb. : Ochazuke Alien: No way! : (Outside the lake, Beauty is still waiting for Bo-bobo and the Ochazuke Alien) : Beauty: Poor guy. Oh... : (Ochazuke Alien gets out of the water and lands on the shore) : Beauty: The Mean Green Soup Alien. : Ochazuke Alien: (coughs) Some weird guys down there forced me to take this box with me. : Beauty: But, where is Bo-bobo? : (the Game Boy Pig opens the box, and smoke comes out) : Ochazuke Alien: Hey! What in the universe do you think you're doing? (punches the pig into the water) You pig! No, no, not that! I don't wanna turn into a shlubb! : (Bo-bobo, wearing a dress rises from the water, holding a gold pig and a silver pig) : Bo-bobo: Excuse me, Mean Green, but did you drop a gold pig or silver pig in the lake? : Beauty: You're dressed like Mom! : Ochazuke Alien: Actually, that gold one. Forget it, I have no time for that. The smoke! AHH! It's changing me into a shlubb, whatever that is. I'm turning into a shlubb! Ahh, a shlubb! What a world! : Bo-bobo: Ha ha ha. Can I be a shlubb, too? : Beauty: Bo-bobo, don't! (Bo-bobo just laughs) Tell me this... isn't happening. Bo-bobo, this can't be! He's become a real shlubb! : (A Vision of Bo-bobo as a middle aged man in his underwear is seen) : Shlubb Bo-bobo: Check out this soy sauce on sale! So then, the principal says "Spank you very much!" Get it? Spank you, instead of "Thank you!" (laughs) I got a million more jokes like that one! Hey, The ladies call me Don Juan, cause they "Don Jaun" to be around me! (laughs) Now, Beauty, let's continue with our adventures. : Beauty: NOOOOOOOO!!! : (the smoke clears, and Bo-bobo and the Ochazuke Alien are holding swords up, but Bo-bobo's laying down in midair) : Beauty: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?! : (Animals come from behind the trees, and clap their paws and hooves) : Beauty: What? Why are they clapping? : Narrator: The end! : (Bo-bobo Theater Ends) : Bo-bobo: We thank you for watching our play-within-a-film, "Love is a Rose with Thorns and Aphids, But You Gotta Prune the Danish." : Beauty: I forgot that this was a long play, or film, or whatever! : Bo-bobo: Now please, let's give our cast another really big round of applause! : (Don Patch is carried by a panda and a bear, as he's dressed as the Dog, and gets applause) : Don Patch: (laughs) You're too kind! (laughs) Thank you. No, you! (A cat carries a plate of rice, and Don Patch eats a spoonful) I love rice! : Beauty: Why not soup?! : Bear: (as he hands Bo-bobo a bouquet of flowers) Thanks for your performance! : Rabbit: (as she hands Don Patch a bouquet of flowers) Thanks for your performance! : Dog: (as he hands the Ochazuke Alien a bouquet of flowers) You are out of this world! : Beauty: The Green Soup Alien stunk, he overacted! : Bo-bobo: We love ya, Wigginsville! Next, we're doing a comedy, "King Lear!" : (The Mysterious Boy looks at the alien recieving applause) : Heppokomaru: (thinking) Amazing. Bo-bobo got that Mean Green Soup Alien so involved in the play, that he forgot about hunting for me. : (The Ochazuke Alien's Cell Phone rings) : Narrator: Just then, a phone call came in. Was it opportunity calling? The green soup alien couldn't hear the ringing because of the roar of the crowd, or was it because of the stench from the play's reviews? Was it his green mom calling? Let's read his caller I.D. It's from a "Captain Battleship." (A silhouette of a man with a ducktail hairstyle is seen) Who's Captain Battleship? And how does he feel about our mysterious punky pal? And what about our nose hair man, Bo-BoBo, Beauty, and that ham actor Don Patch? And will anybody ever answer that blasted phone? We'll find out, in our next episode! Preview :Narrator: In our next episode, the gang goes on a trip, but are they on the right track? Bo-bobo has a local motive, but is he trained for water safety or just to let things slide? Our gang’s not pushovers, and matter who they’re with or where you see ‘em, you never sure just who’s gonna drop in. So get set gals, because wherever Don Patch, Beauty, and Bo-bobo go, there will be excitement, adventure, and hot pursuit! Cool your jets until the next time we’re on. But hey, that’s not an order, it’s not like you’re robots. Category:Episode Scripts